pokedrago masters
by 61394
Summary: a tale of adventrue and romance as Ash enters the unova league what rivals will he fight what obstacles will he have to overcome will he win the Unova league or will the odds be against him read and find out co written by weathersagek nothing to do with poll
1. Chapter 1

Poke Drago Masters 

An auditorium full of cheering people "Ladies and gentlemen presenting the writer of many popular stories including Harry Potter of the elite four and the fox among the rocks 61394" an announcer says

61394 walks out onto the stage with the crowd cheering for him he walks up to a microphone as a spotlight shining on him

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen for your generous support now to introduce my co-writer a pillar of the Pokemon Fanfiction community a man as brilliant as professor Oak himself Mr. WeathersageK"

WeathersageK walks onto the stage shaking hands with 61394 before taking the microphone

"Thank you for those generous and extremely exaggerated words Mr. 61394. All that aside… It's great to be here folks and I hope you enjoy our story!"

"Thank you for those words and now on with Poke Drago masters"

* * *

Iris walked down an aisle wearing a white satin wedding dress she smiled looking forward seeing the groom a man with tan skin and ebony black hair wearing a black tuxedo with a Pikachu on his shoulder

Iris was now standing by him "You look beautiful Iris" he said smiling at her

Iris smiled "you look great too Ash" the groom revealed to be Ash pulled up the veil leaning and kissing Iris on the lips as the image faded out

Iris snapped awake "Ugh… that was the fifth dream this week" Iris said sitting up in her bed in the Virbank city Pokemon center

"Ax"

"Yes Axew I had another dream ever since the kingdom of the vale I've been having dreams of me and Ash"

"Axew ax"

"No I haven't had dreams like that" Iris told her partner with a blush on her face "Most of them end with me kissing Ash nothing perverted"

"Axew"

"I think I'm starting to have feelings for Ash but he's so blockheaded all he cares about is food and Pokemon" Iris sighed and went back to sleep hoping she wouldn't have any more dreams

Iris woke up in a daze she had slept like a baby as she leaped out of bed careful not to disturb Axew who was still sleeping on the bed 'might as well let him sleep while I get ready' she thought before heading into the bathroom

After taking a shower and brushing her teeth she changed out of her pajamas into her regular outfit she then woke up her partner so she could meet up with ash and Cilan outside the Pokemon center

"Axew Axew"

"I know you're hungry don't worry I'm sure Cilan has tons of Pokemon food for you"

Just as Iris was going to walk out of the a boy rushed in holding a Herdier in his arms it's face had a purple tint to it

"Nurse Joy please help" the boy cried out

"Oh no! Not another one! Quick Audino get the anti-venom ready" the hearing Pokemon ran off to fill its trainers request

Iris walked over to Nurse Joy "I'm sorry, but did you say this happens a lot?"

"Yes the gym leader here is a poison type specialist you're not challenging the gym are you?"

"No my friend is thanks for the info" Iris ran out seeing Ash and Cilan waiting for her

"Hey Iris what took you so long" asked Ash

"I was talking to Nurse Joy she said that the gym leader is a poison type specialist"

"That will be hard as there aren't many gym leaders who use poison types Ash I hope you have a plan" said Cilan

As the three began walking to the Virbank city gym so Ash could get his eighth gym badge

"Not now but I'll think of one" said Ash "cause we're going to win this league fifth time's the charm right Pikachu"

"Pika pi pikachu" the electric mouse Pokemon said from his partners shoulder

Iris smiled at her crushes determination until his words kicked in "Wait a minute fifth"

"Yeah I've competed in four other leagues not counting the orange crew and the battle frontier" said Ash

"But that would take years Ash you said you were only ten" said Iris confused why he would lie about his age

Ash took a deep breath and said "Let's find a place to eat it's a long story"

Ten minutes later in a secluded booth in a diner after a waitress brought them their food two cheeseburgers for Ash and Iris and soup for Cilan "All right Ash explain"

"I'm also quite curious" said Cilan

"Okay it happened about five years ago me my friends Misty and Brock and three other trainers met a Pokemon called Mewtwo he was cloned by Team Tocket"

"Wait a minute team rocket has the capabilities to make a Pokemon?" questioned Iris

"Yeah, Team Rocket is a powerful organization anyways Mewtwo called the best trainers he could find to an island in the middle of a storm where he challenged us to use our best Pokemon against his cloned Pokemon I can honestly say he thrashed our Pokemon he then captured and cloned them I freed the Pokemon and then Mew showed up."

"Wait a minute are you saying you actually saw mew the legendary Pokemon?" asked Cilan as his eyes began to sparkle and his mouth opened into a wide grin "Most Pokemon Connoisseurs dream of meeting such a legendary Pokemon!"

"Well…actually, I've seen Mew twice, anyways the battle between the natural and cloned Pokemon was the most disturbing thing I ever saw in my life Mew and Mewtwo were also battling and were about to kill each other I did the only thing I could think of I jumped in between them and was turned to stone somehow I was restored to my natural state but there was a side effect I'm stuck as a ten year old boy I'm not immortal I went to a doctor and he saw I was aging internally but on the outside I'll always be ten" said Ash finishing his story

"That story was like the perfect combination of sweet and sour like lemonade on a hot summer day" said Cilan

"So Ash, how many other people know about your um condition?" asked Iris

"Everyone that's been with me for than a couple of weeks" said Ash before digging into his burger Iris not knowing what to say just started eating her burger 'wow if I were in Ash's place I might have gone crazy after five years of not aging but I think ash is still the one for me' Iris thought with a blush

"Hey Iris are you okay? Your face is all red," Ash asked

"I'm fine it's just hot in here" Iris said while Ash believed it Pikachu and Cilan were giving him weird looks 'great now Pikachu and Cilan are on to me what else could go wrong' she thought as she finished the rest of her burger

After the three finished their lunch they walked to where the gym was supposed to be according to the map in its place was an outdoor stage connected to the battle field a band was playing on the stage as people wearing people dressed like punk rockers cheered as two people battled one was a girl with white hair wearing a purple and light blue striped skirt and black combat boots with a bass guitar

The other trainer looked ten or eleven wearing red overalls over a green t shirt with a black baseball hat with a blue Pokeball design red hair was sticking out the ends of the hat

On the battle field were an Amoonguss against a Pokemon Iris had never seen before it was light brown with brown hair covering the top of its head and legs it had black hooves and little horns sticking out the top of its head

"Amoonguss finish him with venoshock" the girl said Iris figured she must be the gym leader

The mushroom Pokemon launched three blasts of green poison at the little Pokemon

"Impan dodge and use forest fist" the trainer said

The little Pokemon leaped into the air as dark green energy surrounded his hand he landed on Amoonguss using the energy covered fist slammed it into the Pokemon causing a cloud of smoke

"Amoonguss" when the smoke cleared it showed Amoonguss on the floor knocked out

"Amoonguss is unable to battle the winner is Ralph of Nova town" the referee said

The gym leader returned her Pokemon and smiled "You did good Ralph I don't get many trainers who I get to battle at 110 percent" she said handing him a badge

The kid named Ralph took the badge "Thanks it was a great battle" said before he and Impan walked off the arena the people letting him through

"That was awesome! I've gotta challenge her before someone else does" said Ash running off "Ash wait up" Iris said with Cilan running behind her

Ash ran through the crowd and leaped onto the battle field the gym leader watched this and smiled "Well folks looks like we've got another challenger does everyone want to see another rocking battle?" the crowd cheered as the gym leader walked back onto the battlefield

"Oh cool! Is that a Pikachu?" she asked "I love Kanto especially Cerulean city I've never seen a crowd that excited for a good performance before!" she said with a huge grin as if she had finished the said performance just now

"Yeah my friends the gym leader there and her sisters do all kinds of shows at their gym" Ash said

"Wicked, anyways the names Roxie the toxic punk queen of Virbank city" Roxie said before playing a note on her guitar

"Nice to meet you the names Ash Ketchum"

"Ketchum hey I've heard of you. You were awesome in the lily of the valley conference" Roxie said she then threw three of her Pokeballs to her referee "take those guys to the Pokemon center for me" the referee nodded and walked off the battlefield with the Pokeballs

"Billy Jo mind being the ref for this rocking match?" asked Roxie

A girl with her black hair in a ponytail wearing a black tank top and a long red skirt with an electric guitar walked to the referee part of the battle field "No prob Rox okay this will be a three on six battle"

"What? That's not fair," said Ash with a slight pout "Shouldn't I have only three Pokemon too?"

"Don't worry kid when you see Roxie's Pokemon you'll see why your allowed six Pokemon the battle will end when all of one sides Pokemon are unable to battle and only the challenger is allowed to switch Pokemon now let's get this battle started!"

* * *

The crowd cheered as Ash took his place on one side of the battlefield opposite of the stage where Roxie's band had been previously playing where Ash could make out graffiti mark that looked a lot like a Koffing.

"Okay Pikachu let's start this battle off strong!" Ash said as Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder and rushed out onto the field ready for action

"Awesome and what better way to start off this battle with two Kanto pokemon!" shouted Roxie as she tossed a pokeball in the air as a Koffing that looked alot like the graffiti mark behind Roxie, "This Koffing made its way onto our stage in Kanto during one of our performances and we've been tight ever since."

"Haven't fought a Koffing in a long time. Ready Pikachu?" Ash asked as sparks began to fly from the Electric mouse's cheeks "Pikachu" was the relpy from his oldest Pokemon

* * *

"Hmmm… this looks interesting," said a boy around his late teens who was standing in the back of the crowd having planned on challenging the gym leader after ralph. The boy's wore a brown trench coat over a green T-shirt and blue jeans that showed signs of being torn from rough outdoor activity and poorly patched up if one was able to get a closer inspection the man's sneakers also showed signs of being beaten due to travel over rough terrain. "Well if it isn't a quick win it'll be a thrilling match."

...read reveiw and enjoy and tune in next time for poke drago masters


	2. Chapter 2

**Poke Drago Masters **

Hello again if you remember there is already a chapter 2 for this story but that was only my work now there is both mine and my comrade in writings work which certainly made it better especially his original character people have suspected of being N

WeathersageK: Hello everyone. Now before we begin this chapter I'd like to apologize for not getting this chapter done sooner. You see due to circumstances with the Holidays and a series of games I recently received at Christmas, I've been very preoccupied with playing them over finishing this chapter (The main culprits of this being 'Transformers: Fall of Cybertron' and 'Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance'). So I apologize for my laziness and I hope you can forgive me for being the cause of some confusion on the second chapter of this fanfic being replaced with the current one

* * *

"Pikachu use thunderbolt" said Ash

"Pikachu!" his oldest partner shouted before unleashing a bolt of electricity at Koffing

"Koffing dodge and use clear smog" Koffing moved out of the way of the thunderbolt and unleashed from its mouth a clear colored smoke that surrounded Pikachu

"Now use Gyro ball"

"Koffing" the small poison Pokemon then began spinning rapidly as it went into the poisonous smoke knocking Pikachu across the arena Ash saw his partner and best friend land on his stomach

"You okay buddy?" asked Ash as Pikachu began to shake itself off a little showing that the Electric Mouse could still fight

Pikachu stood up his cheeks sparking "Pika pika Pikachu"

"You trained that little guy well. Most Pokemon are K O after Koffing uses Gyro ball but he got up in less than a minute" Roxie said with a grin of approval on her face

"Yeah well we're not done yet," said Ash "Pikachu use iron tail on the ground!"

"Pika" Pikachu's tail glowed a metallic color as he used it as a spring to send himself into the air

"What the heck?! Koffing use sludge bomb!" Koffing listening to its trainer fires multiple balls of sludge

"Pikachu use volt tackle!"

Pikachu surrounded himself in electrical energy as he began spinning like an electric drill as he spun around the high speed sludge before impacting into Koffing sending them both back to their trainers

"Neat trick Koffing let's finish him with sludge bomb," Ash smiled when he saw Koffing surrounded electricity

"When Pikachu makes contact with a Pokemon its ability Static can occur. Pikachu let's finish him with electro ball!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu was about to attack when purple energy surged around him

"What? When did you get poisoned buddy?" Ash then remembered that Pikachu was in the clear smog

"Pikachu I know you can do it we've been through too much together to back down now so let's finish this with thunder bolt!"

"Koffing they aren't the only ones who've been through a lot together! Now fight through the paralysis and use sludge bomb!" Roxie ordered as Pikachu stood up the same time Koffing floated back to its normal height Pikachu then launched thunderbolt and Koffing let loose its sludge bomb the two were too weak to dodge and the attacks slammed into both of them knocking them out

"Neither Pokemon are able to battle the match is a draw" said Billy Jo as Ash ran out onto the field to pick up his partner, much to many of the people in the audience's confusion as to why he didn't return Pikachu to its pokeball

Ignoring the crowd's questioning Ash picked up Pikachu "you okay buddy?"

"Pikachu" said the Electric Mouse as Ash smiled that his partner wasn't too hurt and the poison seemed to have left his system Pikachu then climbed onto Ash's shoulder

Meanwhile Roxie got out her Pokeball and returned Koffing "You did a good job bud take a nice long rest" Roxie then looked at Ash fire burning in her eyes

"Well Ashy boy I'm impressed not only did that Pikachu hold his own against Koffing you managed a tie Skyla and Elesa will never let me live that down"

"Yeah well when you see them tell them Ash said 'Hi'" Ash then pulled out another of his Pokeballs "Leavanny come on out!"

"Leavanny" the sewing Pokemon said in a feminine voice (Leavanny is male)

"Scolipede time to rock!" from the Pokeball Roxie threw the giant centipede Pokemon came out

"Pede" the bug and poison type said

"A Scolipede? Why is it always a Scolipede? Leavanny use razor leaf" Leavanny with its arms launched the razor sharp leaves at Roxie's Scolipede which he just batted off with its thick exoskeleton

"Scolipede use rock tomb then rollout!" ordered Roxie as Scolipede stomped its foot and rocks surrounded Leavanny before like a tank he rolled over Leavanny knocking it out cold.

"Leavanny is out and the winner is Scolipede" Billy Jo announced sending the crowd into an uperoar

"Leavanny return" Leavanny was brought back into its Pokeball "You did your best" Ash said to the bug and grass type once it was safely inside its pokeball and thought 'Okay Ash that Scolipede has a strong defense I need to wear it down-wait that's it!'

Ash then grabbed a Pokeball "Boldore I choose you" Boldore came out of its Pokeball ready to battle

"Boldore use rock blast and follow it up with flash cannon!" ordered Ash as Boldore launched five rocks at Scolipede before launching a beam of grey colored energy at Scolipede a cloud of smoke was created around the giant bug type

Scolipede walked out of the smoke a few marks on its skin "Scolipede use sludge bomb" Scolipede launched a barrage of sludge at Boldore slamming into Boldore

"Boldore use sandstorm" Boldore stomped the ground creating a sand storm that covered the battlefield

* * *

In the sandstorm Scolipede searched through the battlefield

"Scolipede?"(Where are you?) Scolipede winced as the sand hurt his body but he tried to ignore it. Roxie was counting on him to beat this challenger and he wouldn't let her down.

"Boldore use rock blast" he heard the challenger say before he was pelted with rocks

"Scolipede paint it black" he heard Roxie give the coded order

"Scolipede!" (Take this!) Scolipede unleashed a screech attack from where the rock blast had come from the screech gave him a clear shot at his target as he then used rock tomb so he wouldn't get away then using sludge bomb

"Pede" (direct hit) said the Megapede Pokemon with a confident smirk

Ash saw the sand storm clear and Boldore knocked out as Billy Jo announced "Boldore is out and Scolipede wins again"

"Scoli" Scolipede stomped his foot proudly

"That Scolipede sure is confident" said Ash

"Yeah he's been that way since he was a Venipede but he's got the power to back it up" said Roxie "Am I right people?"

The crowd's response to Roxie's question was a collection of cheers that filled the room "Scolipede! Scolipede! Scolipede!"

While the crowd cheered for Scolipede Ash noticed that Scolipede wasn't at 100 percent so Ash reached for a Pokeball to bring out the pokemon he knew that would be perfect for a match like this, "Pignite come on out!" as the fire and fighting type came out of his Pokeball with an energetic burst of fire coming out of its snout

"Scolipede use rollout" Roxie shouted as Scolipede charged at Pignite before rolling in a ball

"Pignite use flame charge" Ash shouted as Pignite began stomping in place

"Pig Pig-nite Pig…NITE!" Pignite surrounded by flames and charged at Scolipede and the two collided knocking Scolipede backwards badly injured

Scolipede tried to stand before giving into its damage and fell back down onto the ground as Billy Jo shouted "Scolipede is out Pignite is the winner!"

Roxie sighed before picking up Scolipede's Pokeball "Scolipede return" Roxie held up the Pokeball and returned Scolipede "You rocked hard Scolipede take a good long rest"

* * *

Iris was amazed at how her crush was doing "Wow Ash is doing great!"

"Yes, but I doubt Roxie will go down without a fight look at the two Pokemon she's used they were both extremely powerful and Ash is down to only two Pokemon whatever her last Pokemon is will be at least as powerful if not more than the last two" Cilan said

Iris nodded and starred at Cilan in surprise that he didn't even try to put in a food analogy into his sentence but she had to agree with Cilan's evaluation as she thought, 'Good luck Ash I get the feeling you're going to need it'

"Well Ash you've done pretty good but now you get to face my most hardcore Pokemon," Roxie grabbed her last Pokeball and tossed it into the air "Garbodor time to rock and roll!"

From the Pokeball the Trash Heap Pokémon came out in all its stinky glory "GARBODOR!" it shouted to the sky over the roar of the audience

"Let's end this battle quickly Pignite use flame charge!" Ash ordered hoping to take out Garbodor in one shot

"Pig Pignite" Pignite was surrounded in flames as he charged at Garbodor

"Garbodor dodge and use double slap" Garbodor stepped out of the way just before impact when the flames around Pignite died Garbodor grabbed him and began slapping him over and over until the poison type stopped while still holding onto Pignite.

"Pignite use flamethrower" Ash ordered hoping that completely incinerating it might be a better way to take the poison type down

"Pignite" Pignite at point blank shot fire out of his nose and at Garbodorcompletely consuming the Trash Heap Pokemon in the flames

"All right direct hit" Garbodor dropped Pignite and stumbled before standing up again

"We aren't going down just because of some pyrotechnics Garbodor hit him with hyper beam!"

Garbodor released a beam of energy from his mouth at Pignite who couldn't move out of the way before the beam hit him

Ash winced as he saw his Pokemon fall to the ground "Pignite get up I know you can do it"

Pignite slowly got onto his knees and then onto feet before being surrounded in a white glow as his body got bigger

"EMBOAR" he shouted to the sky after the glow faded "Awesome Pignite evolved into Emboar! Okay Emboar let's finish this battle with fire pledge!"

"Not so fast! Garbodor use hyper beam!" Roxie ordered

Emboar slammed the ground with his fist pillars of fire rose up heading towards Garbodor who unleashed another hyper beam before being hit by the flames just as the beam was about to hit him, Emboar dropped to the floor of the arena and the attack sailed right over him before it began losing power.

After the flames dissipated it showed Garbodor on the ground covered in burn marks and knocked out

"Never thought I'd see this twice in one day but Garbodor is out the winner is the rocking challenger Ash Ketchum" said Billy Jo

"All right I won!" Ash shouted as he jumped onto the field and hugged Emboar who happily hugged Ash back while Pikachu cheered out while holding onto Ash's shoulder "Pi Pikachu!"

Roxie walked over to the happy trainer and his pokemon and pulled out a badge "Ash you rocked epically! You've earned the toxic badge"

"All right I just won the toxic badge" said Ash doing his pose "Now we can go to the Unova league"

"Hate to burst your bubble but it isn't for three months" said Roxie

"Aw man!" said a disappointed Ash

"But hey, you and your crew can come to my house for dinner. No way am I not brining such a rocking trainer into my pad!"

* * *

Iris was having mixed emotions between being happy for Ash and fighting the poison type gym leader for her claim on him 'No way am I losing Ash to anyone' she thought as she followed the two off to the Pokemon center

Meanwhile as the crowd was disappearing the teen who had wanted to challenge Roxie before Ash showed was holding onto a Pokeball in his hand as he licked his lips hungrily "Ash Ketchum you are exactly the opponent that can help make my dream a reality! Isn't that right partner?"

To this a pokeball that the trainer held in his hand that contained the Wicked pokemon Shiftry gave a smirk of approval as the two made their way to the pokemon center where our heroes were unexpectedly waiting.

Later at the pokemon center Ash had checked in all of his pokemon to Nurse Joy to heal while Ash and the gang grabbed some lunch and talked about what they would do after they went to Roxie's house.

"Three months is plenty of time for some training I believe we should try and travel around the region a bit more before heading over to the Unova league," suggested Cilan but before either of the gym leaders companions could respond Ash found a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey there. You are Ash Ketchum aren't you?" asked a boy around his late teens with messy brown hair

"Uhhh…yeah. Who are you?"

"I'm Cedric and I'm from the Hoenn region. I've heard from my uncle Drake that you are a talented trainer and when I heard that you were in town I wanted to battle you. So what do you say?"

"I'm always up for a battle. What are the conditions?" asked Ash 'If i'm remembering right Drake is the champion of Hoenn his nephew is no doubt a powerful trainer'

It'll be a three on three battle with no substitutions. Best two out of three wins, so how's that?" asked Cedric

"Fine we'll battle in ten minutes so I can get another pokemon," explained Ash since all he had left were the two pokemon that Ash had not used in his battle against Roxie

"All right I'll be waiting. Oh and one more thing I use only grass types so feel free to bring out any pokemon with type advantages," explained Cedric as he walked away

"Huh? Why would he tell Ash to use pokemon that put him at a disadvantage? Does he want to lose?" Iris questioned

"I believe Cedric wants Ash to be at his best when they battle so his pokemon will be able to gain more experience from it. However Cedric might also have a countermeasure for pokemon that have an advantage over grass types." Cilan explained

Ash thought for a moment before contacting Prof. Juniper and asked for a third pokemon for his battle before heading over to the battle field where Cedric was waiting

'All right time to see if uncle Drake was right about you being strong,' thought Cedric as he sent out his first pokemon a Breloom

Ash picked up a pokeball and threw it revealing his Scraggy, "All right Scraggy this should be a great challenge for you."

"Scrag Scrag!" said the Shedding pokemon with enthusiasm

"I wouldn't underestimate my Breloom if I were you. Use Mach Punch!" shouted Cedric

"Scraggy High Jump Kick!" ordered Ash

As the two pokemon began to charge at each other with their attacks ready and this was only the beginning…

And that's the end of the chapter tune in next time

one more message if i accidentally mispelled something I'm editing this at 3 30 in the morning so grammar nerds show mercy


	3. Chapter 3

**Poke Drago Masters **

Hello ladies gentlemen and grammar nerds I'm back sorry that I've been busy with other stories

Last time on Poke Drago masters

"All right I'll be waiting. Oh and one more thing I use only grass types so feel free to bring out any Pokemon with type advantages," explained Cedric as he walked away

"Huh? Why would he tell Ash to use Pokemon that put him at a disadvantage? Does he want to lose?" Iris questioned

"I believe Cedric wants Ash to be at his best when they battle so his Pokemon will be able to gain more experience from it. However Cedric might also have a countermeasure for Pokemon that have an advantage over grass types." Cilan explained

Ash thought for a moment before contacting Prof. Juniper and asked for a third Pokemon for his battle before heading over to the battle field where Cedric was waiting

'All right time to see if Uncle Drake was right about you being strong,' thought Cedric as he sent out his first Pokemon a Breloom

Ash picked up a Pokeball and threw it revealing his Scraggy, "All right Scraggy this should be a great challenge for you."

"Scrag Scrag!" said the Shedding pokemon with enthusiasm

"I wouldn't underestimate my Breloom if I were you. Use Mach Punch!" shouted Cedric

"Scraggy High Jump Kick!" ordered Ash

The two Pokemon collide creating a shock wave the two Pokemon leaped away from each other

"Scraggy use leer"

"Scrag" Scraggy glared at Breloom who didn't seem affected "Breloom use close combat"

"Breloom" Breloom ran at Scraggy and began hitting it with rapid punches sending Scraggy back to ash

"Are you ok Scraggy" ash asked the young Pokemon

"Scrag scrag Scraggy" Scraggy said standing up

"All right Scraggy use focus blast" the blue energy ball formed in his hand 'please let it hit this time' thought Ash

"Breloom dodge it"

Scraggy threw the focus blast and ash watched as it went in various directions until it hit Breloom in the back sending it into the ground

'Did that really just happen' ash thought "Scraggy let's finish Breloom with head butt"

Scraggy leaped into the air and head butted Breloom before it got back up knocking out the Pokemon

"Breloom is unable to battle the winner is Scraggy" said Cilan

"Good job Scraggy" said Ash

Cedric pulled out a Pokeball "Breloom return" Breloom went into the Pokeball "you did well my friend rest now"

Ash watched as Cedric pulled out another Pokeball 'I wonder what Pokemon he's going to use now maybe a Cacturne or a Torterra or maybe a Serpirior there's a lot of powerful grass types he could have in his arsenal'

"Go Ludicolo" from the Pokeball the dancing Pokemon came out

'Or a Ludicolo' thought Ash 'not that's there anything wrong with Ludicolo it's just unexpected'

"Scraggy use head butt" Scraggy charged at Ludicolo

"Ludicolo guard break"

"Ludicolo" Ludicolo then grabbed Scraggy when it was in arms reach and threw Scraggy into the ground

"Now use blizzard" Ludicolo opened his mouth and unleashed a wave of icy cold wind blowing Scraggy across the field in a block of ice

"Scraggy return" said Ash as his Pokemon went from "good job Scraggy take a good long rest"

"Unfezant I choose you" from his Pokeball his female flying Pokeball came out already flying into the air

"UNFEZANT" she screeched

"A flying type" said Cedric "How uncharacteristic of you"

"Huh what does that mean" asked Ash

"I've heard amazing things about you you're the only one to beat the current champion of the orange crew and the youngest person to win the Kanto battle frontier with your spontaneous battle strategy's using a flying type against a grass type is predictable" said Cedric sadly

"Unfezant use air cutter"

Unfezant flapped her wings creating a wave of razor sharp air waves at Ludicolo

"Dodge and use rain dance" Ludicolo flipped away from the air cutter before forming a light blue ball and throwing it into the air creating a rain storm

"now blizzard" Ludicolo unleashed another blizzard into the air turning the rainstorm into an ice storm

"Unfezant use aerial ace" Unfezant flew through the air charging at Ludicolo "guard break" Ludicolo got into position

'Perfect' "Unfezant pull up" inches away from Ludicolo Unfezant pulled up now above Ludicolo "Unfezant use gust to make a cyclone"

"UN UN UN UNFEZANT" Unfezant screeched as she began making a cyclone of ice and snow around herself and Ludicolo

Iris was amazed at what ash was doing 'how he comes up with stuff like this is mind boggling'

Cedric was also amazed 'this must be what you were talking about uncle drake my dream can be realized' "Ludicolo if you can hear me use solar beam"

Ludicolo hearing his trainers order began absorbing sunlight into his mouth and fires it straight up an explosion

Ludicolo fell to his knees as the cyclone around him and the Unfezant disappeared to his and Cedric's strategy to deal with flying types had been countered so thoroughly to the grass and water type Pokemon it spoke greatly of the trainer's abilities

"Ludicolo" (I'm sorry Cedric I lost)

Ludicolo fell down just as Unfezant did which gave him a smile

"Both Ludicolo and Unfezant are unable to battle the next battle will decide the winner"

Cedric pulled out Ludicolo's Pokeball "Ludicolo return" Ludicolo was returned to his Pokeball "take a good long rest"

On his neck he felt his partners Pokeball move "not today partner but you will battle him" Cedric reached onto his belt and pulled out his second strongest Pokemon

Ash having returned Unfezant grabbed the Pokeball he got from professor oaks ranch

"Cedric you're a great trainer" said ash

"So are you it is an honor to have battled you" said Cedric

The two veteran trainers each threw their Pokeballs at the same time

"Go Sceptile"

"Go Sceptile"

The trainers both cried releasing their fully evolved grass types

"A Sceptile" asked Cedric

"An old friend of mine I thought since you blatantly said your specialty I thought I would test my skills against a grass type specialist plus this Sceptile helped me win the battle frontier"

"Then this should be a good battle Sceptile use bullet seed"

Cedric's Sceptile unleashed a wave of fast moving seeds surrounded in a green aura

"Sceptile use quick attack" Sceptile used his speed and moved around the attack "Now use leaf blade"

"SCEPTILE" the leaves glowed green and extended into blades as Ash's Sceptile charged at Cedric's Sceptile

"Sceptile use frenzy plant"

Cedric's Sceptile began to glow green before giant roots rose out of the ground

"Sceptile dodge it" said Ash

Ash's Sceptile ran flipped and jumped over the roots

Ash saw Cedric grit his teeth "Sceptile middle root then use sunny day"

"Sceptile" Cedric's Sceptile leaped onto one of the roots then fired a red ball from his mouth into the air making the area over the battle field extremely hot

'I know this strategy'

"Sceptile Solar beam" "Sceptile Solar beam" both trainers tried as both pokemon began absorbing solar energy into the buds on their backs before firing the two beams collided before creating a massive explosion

Iris covered her eyes as the explosion was bright 'this is unbelievable is this what Ash is really capable of' Iris thought in awe 'because this is amazing'

Cilan was also thinking similar thoughts "this is amazing like watching two master chiefs preparing their finest dishes"

When the smoke cleared Cilan was in awe "both Pokemon are unable to battle the match is a draw"

Cilan watched as both trainers smiled and returned their Sceptile to their Pokeball

"My uncle was right you are truly one of a kind" said Cedric

"Thanks but I'm nothing special" said Ash

Cilan sighed 'always the modest one' thought Cilan

"In the Unova League don't lose to anyone because I intend to beat you in the finals"

Ash laughed "I'll be there"

And with that Cedric left the battle field Cilan and Iris walked over to Ash

"Ash that battle was amazing" said Iris

"Thanks" said Ash

"Indeed the final battle between the two Sceptile was a dance of speed and power I couldn't take my eyes away"

"Yeah why don't you use Pokemon like him more often?"

"If I only used my stronger Pokemon it wouldn't give the newer Pokemon confidence in their abilities"

Cilan could understand that awnser "a wise philosophy for life now come on we have dinner to go to"

Well this is where I will end it you must be wondering why I ended the match in a tie?

Well that is a **SECRET **though as I am not Einstein you might be able to figure it out also to my amazing co writer i am not meaning any form of disrespect but i haven't heard from you in forty days send me your version of the chapter soon my freind

61394


End file.
